Version 2.5
MEIOU & Taxes v.2.5 ("Heresy") is an open beta patch that has been released on May 20th, 2018. It is the first M&T version for EU4 v1.25.X England patch. Dev Diaries # This. Is. Heresy. #1 # Plague is coming...again? Version 2.5 Open Beta - 20 May 2018 * Compatibility with the 1.25 patch. * Many vanilla events have been refreshed with support for new mechanics, triggers, effects and modding features. * Estate loyalty hits from many events have been restored through this process, tied into the POP estate system. * A wide assortment of DG refactoring work has been completed, improving performance and reliability. * The English Civil War and French Revolution disasters have been reimplemented, and the War of the Roses refreshed. * Major trade rework, removing shortcuts and adding custom pathing. * Missions have been rebuilt using the new vanilla mission system. Population changes: * The Rural, Urban and Upper Population numbers have been replaced with a dynamic development system, calculated after the startup events. * Dynamic development uses literal wealth output to calculate the development values, mapped to the source categories of Rural, Urban and Upper. * Population is now displayed via a modifier for the province, and in the State Estate within the 'Stability and National Quality' interaction. * Replaced all stats from the old population numbers with a 'real values' system, using binary modifiers to apply the effects of any 3 decimal POP value. * Population values are now stored in 1:1000 scale, instead of 1:10000 scale. All core POP statistics have accordingly been rescaled. * Urban Gravity as well is now 1:1000 scale, and all building localisation has been updated to reflect this. Actual effects are the same. * Art power's POP scaling has been reworked to actually be dependent on the literal urban upper class population, instead of the weighting for upper urban. Should result in less overkill art power from great cities. * More Minor Centers of Trade should appear in trade nodes, and a few have lower thresholds. Helps regions like the Silk Road have per-trade node centers. * Province AI should always obey the vast majority of building restrictions, ensuring construction doesnt occur unless all reqs are met. * Temples and Great Temples now provide an urban gravity effect, as well as an art power effect. Should improve their general utility. * Trade power output from buildings has seen some minor rebalancing, to prevent absolute snowballing due to crazy high trade power. * Rebalanced timber production, which should now add a relatively significant value to timber-heavy regions. * Ideal POP is now capped at 2x actual POP, and ideal POP has a floor of 1000 rural POP. Colonisation changes: * Removed all old colonial scripts from the game, as a starting point. * Disabled razing colonies, and we politely ask players to not abandon them. Doing so wipes out all province variables, and breaks our systems. * Uncolonised provinces now have all values calculated at startup, to ensure all data is prepared for colonization. * Uncolonised provinces are no longer ignored by major POP systems such as food, ensuring general stability in colonial regions. * Native American removal/Central African removal no longer wipe out all province data, preventing major issues in the late game. * The Americas and Sub-saharan Africa now use density mapping and scripts to calculate the population of both continents. This new data replaces startup POP counts, and allows more realistic Innate Fertility values. * Fur, ivory, fish and pearls have been revived from the province history graveyard, and brought to 1356. North America and Siberia in particular have seen major improvements in trade value as a result. * Added a set of modifiers for the Atlantic Cod, improving trade value in Northeast America and far-north Europe. * Mines are also brought back from the dead, and are able to be discovered by nations using the deposit system. Also added historical silver mines to Mexico using this system. * Colonial Nations can now recieve subsidies from their overlord, inversely funded based on their need. AI should always take this option, and fund their colonies accordingly. * AI can now move their capital without needing infrastructure, allowing colonial nations to properly fix their CE. * Provinces in North/South America will now recieve less unrest when owned by a nation in a different continent. Should ensure new colonies don't revolt immediately before a colonial nation appears. * Tribal provinces in the America's owned by colonisers should now change culture to their overlord when they become lesser nobles (below 20%). Setup changes: * Ireland now uses Tribes instead of the old Clan Land setup. * Forming China will no longer remove and readd cores. * Manchu, Korean, Japanese missions expanded. * Each nation forming decision now makes use of province highlight feature. * A new type of subject added to China: Military Commission, representing both early warlords in 1356 start, and territorial princes. * Any Chinese dynasty can now grant peerage to one of the princes, which releases them as a Military Commission in selected area. * Aristocratic, theocratic and Chinese hordes (Yuan) will now have a -4 malus to legitimacy. Each Military Commission give +0.5 legitimacy to offset this. * Countries with Mongol Xingsheng (removable by uniting China, or as Yuan losing) modifier won't be able to embrace institutions. * New Startup screens for Chinese tags. * Decreased the number of Chaldean minorities in Iraq. * Turfan, Hami, Lop provinces received Old Ughur culture to better represent the yet unassimilated remnants of Kingdom of Qocho. * Cores of fallen rebels/dynasties should be now properly removed. * Vietnamese can once again form China. * Expanded Chinese and Mongol namelists. * Reforms and decrees removed from Chinese Empire screen. * The 'Byzantine' part of the Turko-Byzantine group has been expanded to map to the CK2/HIP culture group setup * Persianised Turks (Qashqai, Turkmeni, Azeri, Turkomans) moved to a separate culture group. * Added Persian Azeri, and Udmurt (uncolonised provinces only) cultures. Added Ahom as a culture of Assam monarchs. * Bhutanese and Sikkimese replaced by Bhotiya culture. * Ruler of Ilkhanate is now called Ilkhan (duh). * If Shen is ruled by Wangs when Joseon dynasty is formed, then they get all provinces owned by Joseon as claims. * In case of Namgyal dynasty (supposedly of Xi Xia descend) forming China, they get an option to form Xia first. * If a tag has one of Min, Yue cultures or Jianghuai, then province names will reflect the dialect. (Province renaming can be turned off in game options for those who prefer Putonghua only). * All cultures in Yunnan and Guangxi except for Hani received a revolter tag. Kirgiz received alt-history Qara Qirgiz tag. * A new Chinese dynasty Nan (南) added. Will be preferably chosen by Dai Viet or Rau cultures. * Giedimnai rulers in Russia made Lithuanian culture. * Split off Kabardians from Circassians (tag was already present, so now it should actually appear). * Limited the spread of Circassian culture. * Zhuang get a decision to reform Sawndip, giving small bonus to tech cost in vein of other similar decisions. * Removed Woji tag. Turns out it is likely that they and Udege were the same. * Mandate of Heaven owners will now see Mandate mechanic in game. Mandate rises with stability and conquering provinces in China. It drops through province devastation. Empires which mandate drops below 50 will now start to experience the same debuffs as with Mongol Xingsheng modifier. The modifier remains for vassals and for players without the DLC. Plague changes: * The plague system has been completely reworked, using a new province-to-province spread model based on province_event's instead of monthly timers. * A new 'province immunity' variable has been added, measuring how resistant a population is to plague. Immunity works on a -100 to 100 scale, and is added through plague death at 50%. 25% dead would mean 12.5% more immunity. * Native Plagues have been removed from the game, and replaced with some custom triggers and -100 immunity for the new world. * Australia and Oceania will now also have negative immunity * Trade center spread is now based on Trade Nodes, and the actual flow of trade from nation to nation. * Natural places are now also considered minor trade centers, and can experience plague spread. * Province trauma will now be half-applied when plague arrives, with the other half applied later. * Tribal Ratios will now decrease in the America's when plague hits and the owner isn't native. Script changes: * Trade goods assignment has been cleaned up and modernised. Should ensure more valuable trade goods are assigned to colonies over time, and in a shorter time frame (~50 years) * Improved Horde breakup events to have more reliable triggers, more dynamism, better government setup, and more chance of occuring * The Estate Loyalty shift system has been repaired and restored, allowing negative shifts to occur again. * The setup scripts for released tags has been completely reworked, ensuring all variables are setup and the estates/state/AI is funded and equipped. * Fixes the event to give Malta to the Knights Hospitalliers, now as a March dependency. * Adds some feature regarding Anjou claims on Naples. * Brandenburg/Poland inheritance events now only fire for AI, instead of annexing players for no reason. * Religious Head Events have been adjusted for Theocratic Countries. * New Info Events that Break down the Calculations for Piety, Church Influence and Papal Authority. * A set of tweaks to the events surrounding the inheritances of Poland and Lithuania. Lithuania now also inherits Trakai when the Polish-Lithuanian Union happens. * Added more rules and limitations to Christian culture flipping in Egypt, the Levant and Iraq, creating a more plausible spread. * In case of Chinese ruler being taken prisoner there is a chance of an event firing which puts another prince on the throne. Once the former Emperor returns he might stage a coup to restore his rule. (based on Tumu Crisis) * If Song is defeated, Han Lin'er will move to a different tag allied with Song. * Unique decisions for Sakha (yes, they have a little bit of flavour) once again available to take. * When Tran Hao of Dai Viet dies and Nhat Kien succeeds an event will fire about the dynasty change to Duong. * Yuan successful event turned into a decision. * Jing'nan revolt events removed. * Chinese states will no longer defect to tag which forms China, but will surrender more easily if beaten in battle. * Forming a tribal marriage with an estate will grant a consort if there's none. Japan changes: * Japan gameplay improved with the additions of new events and decision, along with updated historical setup. * Imperial Japan can adopt Chinese government if Confucian and embraced Meritocracy. * During Nanboku-cho period the tags on each side can every 5 years (provided there is no truce with overlord) switch sides to the opposing court. * Great and Lesser nobles instead demanding for privilege, can instead ask for a vassal to be released. * Ryukyu starts confined to Okinawa with a nasty autonomy increasing province modifier representing split into 3 kingdoms. The modifier can be removed by increasing centralisation. * Ryukyu can expand into other islands by decision to send military or diplomatic missions. Alternatively they can get Exploration/Expansion ideas. The decision is also available to an independent ruler of Satuma. * A Japanese state with high centralisation can enact a decision which allows for turning daimyo subjects into Domains, which cannot start wars with their neighbours. * Japanese tags cannot ally with non-Japanese powers during the periods of civil wars. * Added a peace option to turn enemy into a Daimyo instead of normal vassal. Can be targeted only against tags with Japanese Monarchy. * Subjects of Japan or Shogun can ask to be granted a title of Kanrei. While there can be multiple tags with the appointment, only one tag will be given Kanrei title. After the death of the holder it will pass to the next eligible tag. * Subjects of Japan or Shogun can ask to be granted a title of Tandai. There are Kyushu, Chugoku, Shikoku, Ou (merged O and U Tandai titles) Tandai to choose, depending on the capital location. * Shogun can try to usurp Emperorship by first making himself a retired Emperor. Vassals might rebels if this occurs. If successful then on the Shogun's death the successor will proclaim himself the new Emperor. * An independent Daimyo who controls Imperial Capital (Kyoto at the game start), can ask the Emperor to move capital to Daimyo's. (Ouchi tried this in RL) * Daimyo have very high base LD. Granting them Tandai or Kanrei title decreases it considerably. * Added Asakura and Koto tags. * If a dynasty change occurs, then the dynasty is changed to conform to the tag. * Any tag of Japanese culture which owns 60 provices in Japan can form Japan on embracement of Enlightenment. * If a regency occurs in uncentralised Shogunate Kanrei has an option to replace Shogun with his own candidate, which vassalizes the Shogun to Kanrei along with all Daimyo. Other Daimyo can contest this choice through war. If they win war, then Shogun is restored and vassalized by the winning Daimyo. (Onin war) * If the battle of Shoguns remains indecisive for 5 years then Sengoku Jidai begins. All tags vassal to Shogun can then declare independence without war. The period ends when a new Shogunate is proclaimed. * Sengoku Jidai period can also be triggered by warfare over Kanrei position. * Fellow Daimyo vassals can declare war on each other only when they have a core or claim on each other. * Daimyo can declare war on Daimyo subject to a different overlord without claim or core. * Overlord doesn't protect Daimyo in wars, but Daimyo join wars. * Non-Japanese tags cannot declare wars on Daimyo. * Some provinces get modifiers representing smaller clans or Kokujins. Those can be removed when a tag has 30 centralisation and has less than 30 autonomy in the province in question. * Kakizaki clan appears in 1356 as a modifier and care in Mutsu province. On modifier being removed, if Kakizaki clan doesn't exist and Osamanpet is empty, then Kakizaki clan appears as a subject of Shogunate/Emperor in Hokkaido. * If Kakizaki clan exists on the map, but Hokkaido is empty, then a random non-extant Japanese tag will appear in Osamanpet. HRE changes: * Significantly improved AI of HRE defense system: AI will contribute more or less depending on military strength of the attacking vs. defending alliance. * Added Charles IV starting personalities to reflect his historical importance for Bohemia and the empire. * Added generic HRE missions for all HRE monarchies. * Added an event chain to simulate the threat of Luxembourg intervention in the Flemish-Brabantian war in 1356. * Added an event chain to simulate the rise of Sforza in Milano and the return of the monarchy from the ambrosian republic. * Minor rebalancing of voting pattern of electors to give more mali to smaller nations, but less boni to larger ones (should prevent OPM emperors, while enabling medium sized emperors) Low Countries changes: * Low Countries gameplay improved with tweaks to Burgundian Inheritance, and addition of a new tag with many events and decisions. Dutch War of Independence also changed, with Netherlands being the defender in the war among other changes. * Changes to the Burgundian Inheritance outcome: France chooses between trying to get the inheritance or immediately getting the French provinces. Inheritor now obtains many subjects as 'Rebellious Subjugated Vassals'. * Added Seventeen Provinces (SVP) tag. * Added decision to create SVP, it can be taken by Inheritor or another country who has subjects in the Low Countries. Created as a 'Rebellious Subjugated Vassal', which require subjugations to be annexed. * SVP creator, Burgundy or another country with enough directly controlled provinces in the Low Countries can access new events and decisions related to the Estates-General of the Netherlands. * Added decisions for demanding tax and manpower from the Estates-General. * Added decision for creating inquisition in the Low Countries. * Estates-General of the Netherlands has three levels, each level decreases autonomy, increases tax and manpower recieved, and decreases the chance of rejecting subjugation. * Added decision to increase Estates-General level. * Added flavor events for overlord of SVP/Estates-General. * Added 'Beeldenstorm' disaster for the overlord of SVP. * Dutch Revolt completely rewamped. It now requires the creation of Estates-General of the Netherlands. Chances of revolt based on the actions of the overlord, e.g. demanding taxes, manpower, religious conversion, centralization attempts. * Netherlands is now the defender in the Dutch War or Independence and can call in allies. Papal State changes: * The Roman Territories is now a unique subject type called "Roman Territories". * Reconquer Papal State Decision now always cedes neighboring provinces if possible. * If a ceded province from the Reconquer Papal State decision has a core from the Papal Territorie, but not Papal State, then a core construction will be automatically started. * Added ruler cultures for all popes in the history file. * Popes now get a different culture. During the Avignon Papacy, they are mostly French, afterwards Italien. * Sanction Monopoly Curia Interaction has been deactivated. Miscellaneous changes: * Uncolonised provinces in Turkmenistan and Russia will now properly receive trade goods. * Changed a lot of north german province and city names to Platt equivalents. * Adds two missing Bikaner oasis routes in the Thar desert. * Some farmalnds in China and Southern India turned in to floodplains. * Opened up Changthang and Karakoram passes. * Muslim nations can no longer form the Spanish Nation. Category:About